1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), and more particularly, to a terminal having buttons for displaying images and a display method for the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terminal may be instructed to display more images than the terminal can simultaneously display by default. For example, a user using a terminal having a music reproduction function may want to check music files stored in the terminal, and in this case, the terminal may display the titles of the music files stored therein. If it is assumed, for example, that 20 music files are stored in the terminal and the maximum number of titles that the terminal can simultaneously display is 5, the user manipulates buttons such as direction keys of the terminal to scroll the 20 titles. Similarly, a user using a terminal having various functions such as a call function, a short message service function, a music reproduction function, and a motion picture file reproduction function, may want to check what functions the terminal can perform, and in this case, the terminal displays the functions that can be performed. If it is assumed, for example, that the terminal can perform 6 functions and the number of images that the terminal can simultaneously display is 3, the user manipulates buttons such as the direction keys of the terminal to scroll the 6 functions.
Consequently, if the number of images that the terminal user wants to display increases, and the maximum number of images that the terminal can simultaneously display decreases due to size reduction of the terminal, the user has to perform a scrolling operation that takes longer time. As functions of a plurality of terminals are provided to a single terminal, details of a function become more complex, the user can store more files in the terminal, and the number of images to be displayed on the terminal increases. However, as the size of the terminal becomes smaller, the maximum number of images that the terminal can simultaneously display decreases. Therefore, in view of the current trend for integration of the terminal with high-capacity memory and miniaturization of the terminal, user inconvenience further increases.